


Of Homophobic Scumbags and Bullies

by angstyhalfblood



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, bully!Will, homophobic slur, idk i might continue this, suicidal!Nico, victim!Nico, will is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyhalfblood/pseuds/angstyhalfblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is too scared to come out as gay so he settles for bullying Nico Di Angelo, the only openly gay boy in his school. bully!Will, victim!Nico. Solangelo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Homophobic Scumbags and Bullies

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of my ask meme (here's the link if you wanna ask me a prompt: http://angstyhalfblood.tumblr.com/post/114977558463/hey-guys ) 
> 
> prompt # 29: "Fag."  
> Requested by Anon
> 
> Enjoy!

“Move out of the way, fag!”

Will Solace made sure to bump into Nico’s shoulder, making the shorter boy drop all his books on the hallway floor. Nico sighed in annoyance, bending down to pick up his books. It was the same thing every day: Will would seek out to humiliate and insult Nico in some way or form. It was starting to become a tiring routine.

Holding his books in a tight embrace, Nico stood up from the floor to face his blonde bully. The older teen towered over him, his lips curled upwards into a sadistic smile. If Nico wasn't so exhausted ‒so sick‒ of everything, he would've probably be cowering right now.

“What do you want, Solace?”

Will was surprised by the lack of fear in the darker-haired boy’s tone. He seems different, The blonde stared at Nico, analyzing him, He doesn’t seem scared of me anymore. He doesn’t seem to care. And for some reason, that just made Will angrier.

“What makes you think I want something from you, fag?” Will questioned, his voice laced with cruel amusement, “Or is that an offer?”

Nico glanced at him, expressionlessly. “An offer?” He asked flatly as if all the life had been sucked away from him. 

For a brief moment ‒keyword:brief‒ Will felt concerned for the smaller, deathly pale boy. He looked like he barely ate, and he had dark purple bags under his eyes. But Will ignored that momentary pang of worry he’d felt, and didn't cease his meaningless verbal attacks.

“Yes, an offer.” Will raised an eyebrow mockingly at him, “Are you offering to give me a blow‒”

Slap! Will knew he’d crossed the line yet he hadn’t been expecting Nico to slap him. The Italian teen’s dark brown eyes were narrowed at him in anger, and Nico’s intense gaze almost had him shaking with fear. I’m sorry, Will suddenly wanted to say, I crossed the line. I shouldn’t have said that. But his lips wouldn't move so he settled for widening his blue eyes ina comical fashion and pressing his hand against his flushed cheek.

“You homophobic scumbag.” Nico’s voice was low but clear, and his eyes seemed to pierce through Will’s mask of ignorance, “You’ve been terrorizing me for months, calling me a fag every single time we made eye contact. But guess what, fuckboy? I’m done playing nice. Next time you try to harass me, you’ll wish I slapped you again.”

And with those final words, the dark-haired sophmore proceeded to flip off his blonde bully and walk away, leaving Will and an entire crowd of onlookers staring after him in shock.


End file.
